Stress Relief
by StrawberryPajamas
Summary: Christian is a professional massage therapist working at the spa in the Fairmont Olympic, and Ana is a publisher travelling to Seattle for business. When she needs a little relief from the stresses of her work life, Christian has got just the thing for her. AU oneshot


**Summary: Christian is a professional massage therapist working at the spa in the Fairmont Olympic, and Ana is a publisher travelling to Seattle for business. When she needs a little relief from the stresses of her work life, Christian has got just the thing for her. AU oneshot SMUT**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: For anyone uncomfortable reading stories about sexual scenarios, this may not be the story for you. Feel free to go read something else, but for the rest of you, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Stress Relief**

 **By Strawberry Pajamas**

Christian couldn't say he had always wanted to be a massage therapist, but it was funny the way his life had worked out. Being the adopted son of a well-known lawyer and one of the best doctors in the state meant there was a lot of expectations for him to follow in their footsteps, but he actually had a harder time than most figuring out what he wanted to do with his life. As a child, he had had a rather debilitating case of haphephobia, and because of that he had spent a lot of time in physical therapy, trying to learn how to accept the touch of another person without going into panic mode. Needless to say, Christian never really had very high expectations for himself.

However, his physical therapist Rob had helped him tremendously in getting over his haphephobia, as well as make him interested in pursuing physical therapy as a career one day. In college, Christian decided to explore the various programs for physical therapy, and he eventually came across one for massage therapy that he thought he'd be good at. After exploring the various programs and courses for it, he learned everything he needed to know about massage therapy within a year and soon got his license.

He was now a professional massage therapist at the Fairmont Olympic in Seattle, one of the finest hotels in the state of Washington. The spa here was extremely high-end, and his clientele usually ranged from politicians and business people to famous actors and actresses. It was a great job, Christian knew, but it often kept him working many more hours than he usually wanted.

Christian's workday was now finally coming to an end, though. He glanced through the doorway of his workstation over at the large analog clock on the far wall of the spa, seeing that it was just past five o'clock. _Only one more hour…_ while Christian honestly did love his job working at the Fairmont, after having spent the last eleven hours giving deep tissue massages to a wide range of clients, he was completely exhausted. The tranquil environment of the hotel spa didn't really help him with that anymore.

"Christian?" A middle-aged woman with a ponytail poked her head around the doorway to Christian's workstation. "Your last client for the day is here. After her you can go ahead and clock out."

"Thanks Beth," Christian said gratefully. She left as he turned back to his sink and rinsed his hands off in the white porcelain bowl before drying them on the fluffy white towel next to him. He was more than ready to go home for the day, and he hoped whoever this last client was, that she wouldn't take too long.

"Hi Christian."

Christian looked over and smiled when he recognized one of his favorite regular clients. "Ana - it's good to see you again."

Ana Steele had been staying at the Fairmont for several weeks now on a business trip with her Portland publishing company, and every few days or so she would come down to the spa after she was done with work and get a massage from Christian. She claimed that massages helped her relax when she was on these business trips, and Christian was more than happy to accommodate.

Today, her long chestnut brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head, and the customary white fluffy Fairmont Olympic robe was wrapped around her petite frame.

"I'm really glad I was able to schedule an appointment with you today," Ana said with a weary smile. "I called in earlier, and the woman on the phone said you were booked for every time slot today except for five o'clock."

"Yeah, I've been here since seven o'clock this morning," Christian grimaced, shaking his head. "It's been a long day to say the least."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to give you a back massage?" Ana said with a cheeky grin. "Help you de-stress a little?"

"Yeah, actually, if you don't mind," Christian pretended to rub his shoulder like it was aching, and Ana giggled, causing him to smile.

"Well too bad, mister - you've got a job to do," she said, moving over to the massage table and behind the privacy screen.

"So, how was your day today?" Christian asked, grabbing a towel and his bottle of massage oil from the shelf.

Ana groaned in exasperation from behind the screen, and Christian knew she was getting undressed. "Ugh, you have _no_ idea. This book deal was supposed to be over and done with over a week ago, but Pancino found another goddamn thing he wants us to deal with before we move along with anything else. It's so insignificant, and I'm pretty convinced this guy is insane."

"Well, when you work with writers, you're sure to come across a few sticklers," Christian said with a chuckle, placing his towel over his shoulder before pumping sanitizer on his hands. "Want the usual deep tissue massage?"

"Yes please - I trust your magic hands to take the stress away," Ana giggled from behind the privacy screen. "I'm ready when you are."

Christian walked around the screen and saw Ana lying facedown on the massage table, the usual white sheet covering her midsection while her naked back was bare from the waist up.

Christian began by dabbing some of the warm lavender-scented oil onto his hands and onto Ana's back. He then started kneading her shoulders and upper back in a rough yet gentle motion with the pads of his thumbs. Ana's pale, ivory-colored skin glistened with the oil, and she groaned in contentment.

"Oh God, Christian - that feels _amazing_ ," she moaned, and Christian couldn't help but smile.

"You say that every time I work on you," he pointed out, teasing. "You seem to have a very poor memory of what I can do."

"Well maybe you just have magic hands that wipe away all memories of my stress and pain," Ana said amusedly, and she groaned once again as he pressed down near her scapula. "Ohh, right there…"

Christian was always happy when he could satisfy a client with his skills, but he especially liked it when it was Ana. To be completely honest, he had developed a bit of a crush on her - Ana was undeniably gorgeous, and she had an amazing body that he was fortunate enough to put his hands all over on a regular basis. Not only that, though, but he had also gotten to know her quite well during her regular sessions, and he found her to be quite charming and sweet. Being laid up naked on a table was a very vulnerable experience for a lot of people, but Anastasia didn't seem to mind at all - as Christian worked the kinks and knots out of her back, she opened up to him about her life, talking about everything going on with her, and Christian opened up about his own life too. He found himself enjoying his sessions with Ana more than any other part of his day.

"So how's your sister doing?" Ana asked as Christian began massaging the muscles near the back of her neck. "You mentioned she just got back from Paris?"

"Yeah, I picked her up from the airport yesterday. She's back living with our parents," Christian said, grimacing slightly. "She spent all that time at culinary school mastering her vocation, and yet she's still living with Mom and Dad. Seems a waste to me."

"Hey, I'd kill to be able to live back at my parent's place," Ana said with a laugh. "No rent, no bills, and free meals three times a day - that's the life."

Christian chuckled, starting to move the massage down to her lower back. "That's true, but there's also a certain level of freedom being on your own and not having to be stifled by your parents twenty-four seven."

"Mm, it'd be worth it…" Ana mumbled, sounding utterly relaxed as Christian continued to work out the kinks in her muscles. "Oh God…"

"Well, if you don't want to have to pay for anything anymore, I suggest finding yourself a rich husband," Christian joked, but his humor broke right after he said that, afraid he had crossed a line.

Luckily, Ana giggled at his joke and Christian relaxed again. "You mean a sugar daddy?" she asked with amusement.

"Something like that," Christian smirked.

"Well, I'd need to have a boyfriend first before that can happen," she said flippantly, shifting slightly into a more comfortable position.

Christian paused in kneading her back, momentarily surprised by her statement. "You're single?"

Ana turned her head slightly to look back at Christian, an incredulous expression on her beautiful face. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

Christian shook his head, resuming the massage on her lower back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to cause offense. It's just that you're incredibly beautiful, not to mention kind and intelligent, and you're clearly passionate about what you do. Most guys would be falling over themselves trying to get a girl like you."

Christian watched in satisfaction as the skin of Ana's neck flushed pink at his compliment. "Why, thank you Christian. That's very sweet of you to say, although I hope you're not complimenting me just to get a big tip."

 _I've got a big tip for you_ , Christian thought inexplicably, but quickly stopped himself, pushing down his sudden horny thoughts.

"No, I mean it," he said sincerely, now moving down to her legs. He took one of her calves in his hands and started kneading her soft flesh. "I have no reason to lie to you. I mean, hell - I've already gotten you naked."

Ana laughed, her slim shoulders shaking in her mirth. "Oh you're such a smooth talker, Mr. Grey."

Christian merely chuckled, continuing to massage her leg.

"So what about you? Are you in a relationship?" Ana asked after a moment.

"Nope," Christian said, his heart pounding in his chest as he admitted that to her. This conversation was getting deeper than anything they'd had in the past, but Christian supposed there was no turning back now. "I actually broke up with my last girlfriend a couple months ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ana said sympathetically. "Was it a rough breakup?"

"Well, I caught her in bed with another guy, so I would say so," Christian grimaced, not too happy to be reliving the memory of walking into Leila's apartment and seeing her sleeping in bed naked with Jake, a guy she worked with.

Ana was silent for a moment or two. "That's awful," she said quietly. "I've been cheated on before. It's a horrible feeling."

"Yeah," Christian agreed softly. There was another short silence between them. "…I'm sorry, we're supposed to be lowering your stress levels here. Talking about this stuff probably won't help you."

To his relief, Ana giggled again. "True, but that's alright. I like talking to you."

Christian smiled slightly. "I like talking to you too."

Ana didn't say anything for a moment, and though she lay face down on the table, Christian could tell she was smiling.

"I have a question for you," Ana said, shifting on the table once again. "What do you miss most about being in a relationship?"

"The sex," he said without hesitation. While Christian knew he should try to think up a more appropriate answer, he couldn't help but be completely honest with her.

"Oh my God - I know, right?" Ana said emphatically, and Christian couldn't help but chuckle. "It's like, when you're in a relationship with someone, sex is just a given, right? But when you're single, you have to go looking for it like an animal on the prowl. It's exhausting."

"And it's even worse when you're working sixty hours a week," Christian said sardonically.

"God, don't I know it," Ana agreed with a rueful chuckle. "I feel like I'm working so much, I'll never have time to even try to find a guy. I guess I gotta make do with these massages."

Christian hesitated a moment or two, continuing to rub Ana's smooth calf muscles. When she mentioned sex, an idea had been planted in his brain, and it was all he could do not to bring it up to her and see what she thought. With the last thing she said, he finally resolved himself to ask her, hoping to God this wouldn't backfire on him.

 _Here goes nothing._

"…You know, if you're looking for something a bit more satisfying than just a massage," Christian said slowly, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. "I used to give erotic massages."

Ana was silent for a few agonizing seconds. "Really?" she asked after a moment, her tone of voice conveying her intrigue.

"Really," Christian said, hoping his casual tone of voice disguised his increased heart rate. "Not here at the Fairmont, obviously, but back when I was looking into different programs for my therapy license, I met a masseuse named Elena who taught me how to give erotic massages. I could give one to you, if you'd like."

Ana was silent for another moment. "Oh," she said before clearing her throat slightly. "Wow, um… okay. I'm not sure. What exactly would an erotic massage entail?"

"Nothing too kinky, I promise. I would just use my hands to rub you down before stimulating you with my fingers. Just think of it as a more intimate form of massage, and the upside is that you get to have an orgasm at the end."

Christian's words were definitely having an effect on Ana now - he could see her squirming slightly on the table, and he smirked to himself as he continued to massage her legs.

"Usually a guy would have to buy me dinner first before I let them do something like that to me," she joked, but Christian could tell she was trying to deflect.

"It's completely up to you whether or not you want to do it," Christian said assuredly. "There's absolutely no pressure - I just thought I'd offer, but if I'm overstepping my bounds, just let me know and I won't bring it up again."

"Oh, no Christian, I'm not offended by what you said or anything," Ana said quickly. "Honestly, I'm not. I've just never considered doing anything like an erotic massage before, and I'm just trying to wrap my head around it. I mean, I would hate for you to get in trouble with your boss here at the Fairmont or something…"

"I'll be completely discreet," Christian assured her. "Nobody is allowed to come into my workstation while I'm with a client, but the door is locked right now if that makes you feel any better. There are also no cameras or recording devices anywhere in the spa - the Fairmont is extremely strict about that, and believe me when I say that I would never secretly tape or record a session with one of my clients. We'll be completely alone."

Ana was silent for another moment or two, and Christian could tell she was honestly considering it. His heart pounded in anticipation.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try…" she said slowly after a moment or two. Christian swallowed down his response, feeling as if his heart was about to burst out of his ribcage. "What, um… what do you need me to do?"

Christian quickly cleared his throat, trying to focus on the task at hand. "Turn over on the table so you're lying on your back."

He walked over to the counter to retrieve his bottle of lavender massage oil, and glanced over to see that Ana was complying with his order to lie on her back. Her gorgeous naked breasts were now out on full display in front of him, voluptuous and round, with dark pink nipples like hardened pebbles. She was easily a C-cup, maybe even a D-cup, and Christian tried to suppress his arousal upon seeing her like this.

 _Stop it, Grey - she's been naked in front of you plenty of times before._

"I'm going to remove the sheet - is that alright?" Christian asked, walking over to the table and grasping the sheet still covering her midsection. She nodded, and he pulled it off, revealing her naked pussy - Christian noticed she had a small landing strip of chestnut hair at the crest, and the rest of her vagina was completely shaved. He tried to hide how affected he was by her naked body as he folded up the sheet and set it aside.

"Are you okay?" Christian asked her gently, now dabbing some of the massage oil into his hands. He could tell from the stiffness of Ana's body as she lay down that she felt rather uncomfortable being this exposed. "Just know that I can stop at any time you're feeling too uncomfortable. Say the word and I won't touch you."

"Thank you, Christian, but I'm alright," Ana said sincerely, her body relaxing slightly. "This just takes some getting used to, that's all."

"Just relax," Christian said gently, rubbing his oiled-up hands together before beginning to massage her legs, tenderly pressing his thumbs into the soft flesh of her thighs and working out her muscles. He watched Ana start to relax, her chest rising and falling as she breathed deeply. She looked magnificent laid out on the table like this, completely naked and her skin glistening with massage oil, but Christian forced himself to tamp down his arousal as he focused on rubbing her legs.

He evenly distributed the oil on each of her legs, rubbing each one down to her ankles and all the way up to the apex of her thighs. He hadn't touched her pussy yet, but every time he got close she would squirm slightly, as if anticipating his hands would go there next. Christian bit back a smirk, satisfied that he was affecting her like this.

Instead of moving to her pussy, his oiled hands glided up past her hips and onto her stomach, gently massaging her soft, supple skin. As a professional massage therapist, he knew there was no therapeutic reason to massage the abdomen, but the key to a woman having a great orgasm was to stimulate blood flow to the vagina. Christian pressed gently against her lower stomach, knowing this would help her slowly build to an amazing climax once the massage got that far.

"…Still doing alright?" Christian asked after a few minutes. He glanced up toward Ana's face, and saw that her eyes were closed as she silently absorbed the massage Christian was giving her.

"Yes, I'm good," she said quietly, breathing slowly and deeply.

"I'm going to move up now, alright?" he said gently, and Ana nodded. Christian glided his oiled hands up her stomach and ribcage, eventually reaching her breasts. He took one in each hand, immediately noticing how full and round each one felt in his palms - Ana gasped as he began to knead her breasts, rubbing the soft skin with the pads of his thumbs before running each thumb across her nipples for stimulation. She let out a little whimper, and Christian could feel himself getting harder. If he was this turned on already by her, God only knows how hard he would be once she would have an orgasm.

 _Good Lord, I don't know if I'm going to make it._

Christian put all his focus on Ana, using his hands to massage and knead her breasts, continuing to stimulate her nipples. Her lips were parted slightly as she breathed through his ministrations, and the hot flush spreading across her chest and neck was very telling. She whimpered slightly, and Christian bit back a smirk.

"Just relax," he breathed, and still keeping one hand on her left breast, trailed his other hand down her stomach toward the apex of her thighs. "Open your legs for me, Ana."

Ana's breath hitched, and she complied, shifting her legs open a couple inches so Christian's hand could have access to her wet heat. His fingers brushed over her labia, feeling the dampness that had collected there during the massage, and his arousal spiked.

 _God, she's gorgeous._

"Hmm," Ana whimpered as Christian continued to rub her outer labia with his fingers, not penetrating her just yet, the the sensitive stimulation on her outer lips was clearly turning her on more and more. Christian's left hand continued to knead her breast, and Ana's breaths were starting to come in sharp pants.

"Oh God…" she breathed, and shifted her legs open a bit more, unconsciously willing him to continue his ministrations. Christian knew it was time… he slowly moved his index finger through her folds and penetrated her core. He resisted groaning as he felt her wet heat enveloping his finger, and very slowly pulled it out, seeing his skin glisten with her arousal.

"Oh God…" Ana's mouth dropped open more as her panting increased with her moans. Christian began slowly pumping his index finger into her center, in and out, over and over again. She was so deliciously wet - Christian knew that when she eventually came, it was going to be hard and long.

 _Fuck, I hope she can keep the noise level down._

"You doing alright?" Christian asked her quietly, his index finger still penetrating her pussy and his left hand still fondling her breast.

Ana nodded jerkily, her eyes closed as she absorbed all the sensations. "Yeah," she panted. "Just please… don't stop."

"I won't," Christian whispered, continuing his ministrations. "But try to stay quiet - I don't want my supervisor to know what we're doing in here."

"O-okay," Anastasia squeaked out before biting her lip, her eyes still closed.

Christian doubted she was going to keep her promise of staying quiet, but that wasn't about to deter him. She was so goddamn sexy, lying naked on the table with his hands all over her oiled body - he was going to make her come, and it was going to be spectacular.

With his index finger still penetrating her core, he moved his thumb up to start massaging her clit at the same time.

" _Oh God_ ," Ana gasped, her body spasming as her back arched upward. "Oh, fuck!"

"Shh," Christian shushed her, trying to make sure she stayed quiet as he continued to stimulate her with his fingers. She complied, but kept her back arched as Christian continued to finger-fuck her.

"Oh, God Christian," Ana whimpered, still breathing harshly. "That feels… so good."

Christian tried his hardest not to groan as he withdrew his index finger from her soaking core, and he began rubbing her wetness along her labia. He then brought his other hand down from her breast and trailed it down her body to her lower stomach, pressing his palm gently on the area right above her pussy.

"Can you stay quiet, baby?" Christian asked, still rubbing her lower lips with his wet fingers. He wasn't sure why he just called her baby, but it felt right for some reason.

Ana didn't say anything, still consumed in her own arousal, but she brought her hand up to cover her mouth in case any sound slipped out. That was good enough for Christian.

With his hand still coated in her wetness, he pushed two fingers inside of her soaking core, increasing her stimulation. Ana let out another whimper, muffled by her hand, as Christian moved his fingers in and out of her pussy. He debated on whether or not he should try stimulating her g-spot, which would undoubtedly cause her to scream out her orgasm, but he also knew he would never be able to deprive her of all the pleasure he could give her. He would let her come soon, but for right now he continued to finger-fuck her while using his left hand to press against her lower stomach.

"Christian…" Ana whimpered, bringing her hand down from her mouth to grasp the edge of the table in a vice-like grip. Instinctively, it seemed, she brought her knees up and planted her feet on either edge of the table, opening herself up even more for Christian to do with her as he pleased. Christian was happy she felt comfortable enough to do this, and he moved his hand from her stomach to gently push her thigh open more, knowing the more she opened her legs, the more pleasure she would feel.

As if knowing what Christian was trying to do, Ana lifted her hands from where they were on the table and grasped the undersides of her thighs, pulling them back so her feet were no longer on the table. She was now shamelessly spread out for Christian, and he couldn't help but let out a groan, having never seen anything so sexy in his entire life. Ana's beautiful wet pussy was on full display in front of him, his fingers still deep inside her.

"Fuck, Ana," he groaned quietly, pumping his fingers faster inside of her. "Does this feel good?"

"Yes," Ana whimpered, her head thrown back. "God yes, Christian. Don't stop, please…"

"Do you like it when I do this?" Christian curled his fingers slightly in a come-hither motion, brushing her g-spot.

Ana immediately let out a keen of pleasure, and quickly brought her hand up to cover her mouth, realizing even in the throes of her passion how loud she was being. Christian didn't let up, continuing to finger her roughly while he brought his other hand down to furiously rub her clit. He could tell she was getting close now, and he was going to help her get to that finish line.

"Come on, Ana," Christian grit out, feeling her walls starting to clench around his fingers. "Give it to me."

For a couple seconds nothing happened, but then all of a sudden Ana let out a loud gasp and arched her back, stilling for a moment before her limbs started quaking beneath her. She was coming, Christian knew, and he continued fingering her while rubbing her clit to prolong her pleasure.

Ana let out a guttural noise from deep in her chest as her body continued to shake violently in her orgasm, a light sheen of sweat appearing on her flushed skin as her head was thrown back in pure ecstasy. _Oh fuck…_ Christian had expected her to scream out when she came, but seeing her in the throes of this silent orgasm was fucking hot. He continued to stimulate her pussy, the wetness coming from her practically coating his whole hand.

After about thirty seconds, Ana still wasn't coming down from her orgasm, but her arched back had lowered down enough so that it was touching the table again. Her whole body was still shaking with the aftershocks of her pleasure, and as if on instinct, she rolled over onto her side and gripped the edge of the table with both hands, still panting and shivering. It was as if she were trying to keep herself tethered to reality.

Christian finally removed his hand from her pussy, his dick hard as a rock and throbbing at this point - he had to focus all his energy on not coming in his pants like a horny teenager at the mere sight of Ana in the throes of her pleasure. He couldn't help but feel smug at the fact that he had just brought this beautiful girl to the highest peak she had probably ever been to by just using his hands.

His 'magic hands', as Ana had so aptly named them.

Christian gently rubbed her outer thigh which was still oiled up from the massage. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Ana let out a breathless giggle, blinking her eyes as if completely dazed. "Yes… oh my God, yes."

Christian chuckled. "I'm glad you liked that."

Ana groaned as she tried to push herself up into a sitting position on the table, and Christian grabbed her arms, helping her to sit upright. He was very aware that she was still completely naked, her bare breasts inches away from his body.

The next moment, however, Ana had grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him toward her, pressing her lips against his in a heated kiss. Christian was still for a moment, shocked, before responding to her kiss - she opened her mouth against his and their tongues tangled together in a sensual dance. Ana's bare arms moved up to wrap around his neck, and Christian grasped her by her naked waist, feeling her smooth warm skin under his fingertips. His heart raced, and his rock hard member was getting harder by the second.

Ana scooched closer so that her pussy brushed up against his crotch, and Christian quickly jerked away, unable to handle any extra stimulation down there.

"Whoa, Ana," he breathed, shaking his head. "Don't do that."

Ana ignored his request as she pulled him close again. "I want to. I want to make you feel good too."

Christian couldn't say anything else as Ana brought his lips back to hers, kissing him with a fervent passion. Christian knew he should pull away, but it felt too good to be kissing her right now, no matter how wrong it might be.

Hell, they were way past appropriate right now. Why not enjoy it a little bit?

A bell suddenly tolled in the distance, marking the hour - it was six o'clock, the spa's official closing time. Christian and Ana pulled away from each other, out of breath.

"I'm supposed to close up now," Christian breathed, staring into Ana's eyes.

"When you're done, come up to my hotel room," Ana said, her voice quiet yet insistent as she gazed into his eyes. "Room 504. I'll be waiting for you."

Christian didn't have time to respond when Ana suddenly leaned forward and pressed her lips to his once again, sealing the deal. After pulling away, she wordlessly slipped off the table and grabbed her fluffy white robe, wrapping it around her naked frame. After picking up her bag of clothes and hoisting it over her shoulder, she glanced over at Christian with a coquettish grin before hurrying out the door.

Christian didn't move for several moments after she left, a bit stunned at what had just happened. When he had offered to give Ana an erotic massage, he wasn't expecting anything in return… but could he really refuse what she was now offering him? He couldn't deny how fucking turned on he was right now, but he wasn't entirely sure how ethical it was to fuck a guest at the hotel he worked at.

But Ana was so sexy and sweet and amazing, and they obviously had good chemistry together. Plus, they were both single and willing…

 _Fuck it._

Christian snapped out of his stupor and began to hurry cleaning up his workstation, eager to close up quickly this evening. He knew he was thinking with his dick right now, but hell - his dream girl was waiting for him right upstairs! What else was he going to do?

He was going to do what he'd wanted to do for weeks now, and he couldn't fucking wait.

* * *

 **~2 Hours Later~**

Ana's hotel room was a large, luxurious space with a living room, kitchen area, and a bedroom with a king-size bed and an en suite. Christian couldn't say he had ever been in one of these nicer Fairmont executive suites, but to be honest he didn't spend a lot of time looking at the room's accoutrements - all he knew was that he and Ana had knocked over a couple of the nice end tables and lamps in their haste to get to the bedroom.

The two of them now lay together in the middle of the massive king-size bed, clothes and blankets tossed off somewhere onto the floor. Their naked, sweaty bodies were currently tangled together under the rumpled bed sheets, both of them coming down from their third round of intense lovemaking.

"Wow," Ana panted, pulling away from Christian so she lay on her back beside him. "And here I thought just your hands were magic.'

Christian chuckled breathlessly. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," Ana giggled, moving back over so she was cuddled up against his side. "I always knew you were more than just a pretty face with some nice hands."

"Glad I could prove you wrong," Christian smirked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. He loved how right this all felt.

"Hmm," Ana hummed contentedly, drawing lazy circles on his chest. "You took so long before coming up here, I didn't think you were going to show."

"I told you, I had to close up for the evening," Christian explained, nuzzling his nose into her sweet-smelling hair. "And afterwards I had to run to the CVS next door to buy a pack of condoms. Are you complaining about that?"

"Not at all," Ana snickered, glancing over to the end table where the open 24-pack of Trojans sat. "Think we can use up the whole box tonight?"

Christian laughed, kissing her over her hair again. "Oh Ms. Steele, you're going to be the death of me."

"I doubt that very much Mr. Grey."

Ana leaned up to kiss him on the lips, and Christian kissed her back, his heart pounding a frenzied rhythm in his chest. What was this girl doing to him?

After their kiss, they lay together for a bit, feeling sated and happy. They chatted quietly with each other, as if nothing had changed between them, and during a lull in the conversation Christian glanced around the bedroom. "You know, I've never been inside one of these executive suites. I have to say, they're pretty nice."

"Yeah, I may have booked this room on purpose," Ana admitted. "It's way pricier than what my company allows to mark as a travelling expense, but I didn't really care."

Christian frowned slightly. "If your company is trying to save money, what about all those massages you got from me? Those don't come cheap."

Ana shrugged, but didn't say anything. Christian looked down at her and saw she was biting back a smirk, and Christian couldn't help but smirk too. "What are you hiding, Ms Steele?"

"…I may or may not be in the process of leaving my job at the publishing company," she admitted guiltily, gazing down at the bed. "I really don't enjoy the work as much as I want to, and I feel like it's distracting me from my goal of becoming a writer, which is what I want to do with my life. Before I leave, though, I'm going to do my best to enjoy all the perks of working a corporate job with a large expense account at my disposal. Which includes swanky hotel rooms and spa treatments from hot masseurs."

"'Hot masseurs'? I hope you only mean me," Christian couldn't help but grin.

"Not unless you know any other ones," Ana smiled cheekily at him. "I guess I'm just stuck with you then."

Christian smirked, shaking his head. These little back-and-forths with Ana were always the highlight of his day, and even after having sex, this aspect of their relationship hadn't seemed to change at all. The thought was oddly comforting. "So, once you leave your job in Portland, where will you go?"

Ana shrugged. "I don't know. I could stay in Portland, but I guess I could go anywhere."

"No particular cities come to mind?"

Ana looked over at him and gave him a slow smile. "…No, I don't think so."

"Really?" Christian rolled over so he was now hovering over her, gazing into her beautiful blue eyes. "Because I feel like there's one particular 'hot masseur' here in Seattle who would be more than happy to take you in." He leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips, and she kissed him back. "He'll let you stay in his rent-controlled apartment…" Kiss. "…give you a nice bed to sleep in…" Kiss. Kiss. "…and even free massages whenever you want."

"Oh, Mr. Grey," Ana breathed against his lips, smiling widely at him. "You really do know how to entice a girl."

They kissed again, more deeply and passionately than before as their hands roamed all over each other's bodies, reveling in the feeling of their skin being pressed together. Christian knew that his feelings for Ana went deeper than he had ever previously wanted to admit, and now he didn't want this connection between them to end. If he were completely honest with himself, nothing would make him happier than if she came to stay in Seattle after she left her job in Portland.

And for at least one night, he could believe wholeheartedly that she would do it.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading my oneshot! If you liked it please review :)**

 **Lots of love,**

 **StrawPaj**


End file.
